Panda Plushies
by MirrorImage003
Summary: Once again, Enzan has locked himself up in his old, boring office. It's up to Netto and Meiru to bust him out of there and treat him to a day at the carnival! This one-shot is filled with humor and tons of fluff! Enjoy :


Disclaimer: I don't own and Rockman characters! But if I did, Enzan would be mine! :)

Hey Guys! I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I thought it would be a really cute one-shot, so here we go... On with the story!

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon, it's only for the day!"

"Ask me if I care."

"Do you care?"

"No."

Netto marched up to the teen, forcefully turning his chair so it faced away from the business computer. Meiru followed closely behind, taking a seat on the corner of the cluttered desk as Netto positioned himself in front of the other boy.

"Enzan, you're coming with us whether you like it or not." He firmly stated. The brunette placed a hand on the back of the swivel chair, preventing the dual-haired teen from turning it back around.

The vice-president of IPC pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand and sighed. He had been dutifully working on some paperwork when these two had barged straight into his office demanding he dropped everything and spent the day with them at the carnival. How in the world had they gotten past the secretary and the security guards?

"Look, guys," He began tiredly. "I don't know how you managed to get in here, but I have some very important meetings today and I still have to finish my-"

"Then cancel them." Meiru interupted before he could delve to far into excuses. She hopped off the desk, making her way over to the wall windows in his office. At the push of a button, the blinds folded back, revealing the sunny morning. Enzan almost felt like hissing at the bright light that greeted his sore eyes.

"Seriously," The red head began again. "When's the last time you enjoyed yourself? Heck, when's the last time you even went outside! Far to long if you ask me!"

"Well, I-"

She cut him off again, coming to stand in front of him beside Netto. "Look, we can either do this the easy way, or we can drag you out of here by force. Your choice."

For a few moments he attempted to keep level with their stares, before he finally caved. "Fine, just let me grab Blu-"

"Woo-hoo! Let's go!" Netto gripped his left arm, hauling him across the office floor toward the hallway door.

"Wait!" Enzan struggled against the younger boy's grasp, reaching an arm toward his desk. "I need Blues! There's no way I'm suffering this alone!"

Meiru only chuckled before plucking the red PET from among the stacks of official documents and heading out after them. She looked at the red raider, giving him a smile.

"Thanks for getting us into his office." She winked.

The navi gave a small smirk in return. "Enzan-sama needed a break."

* * *

"Wow! Look at all the rides!" Netto exclaimed loudly.

Enzan still wasn't sure if this was worth it, but he certainly didn't want to return back to his stuffy, dark office, let alone doing paperwork. He took a deep breath before following the others.

The trio had just arrived at the carnival, and the brunette was already planning out everything they were going to do.

"Then, we're going on the 'Whiplash,' but we have to make sure we get to the 'Zipper' first!" He walked ahead of the other two with a thoughtful look. Enzan and Meiru had to keep a watchful eye on his bright orange vest in order not to lose him in the crowd.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman called from his PET. "When are we going to play the booth games?"

Thanks to the newly developed Net-City, there was now a virtual carnival that mirrored the real one in order for navis to also have fun. Rockman, Roll, and Blues were currently walking among the bustling crowd of net navis, looking around in curiousity.

"Hmmm." Netto pondered, allowing Meiru and Enzan to catch up. "I guess we can go after lunch! Of course, we also have to try some of those delicious churros!"

"When are you _not _focused on your stomach, Netto?" Meiru teased.

"Never." Enzan answered with a smirk.

"Oi! Double-teaming isn't fair! Plus, I can focus on other stuff too, I just choose not to!" The boy replied cheakily.

Roll giggled at their playful bickering. She knew that no matter how much any of them 'argued,' they were all still best friends.

"C'mon!" She piped up. "Let's go before we waste anymore time!"

Before long, the six of them were strapped into seats awaiting the start of their first ride of the morning. Apparently, it was called the 'Snake,' and was supposed to be filled with sharp turns, thrilling drops, and sudden stops.

It didn't disappoint.

In the real world, Netto was sitting by himself and Enzan and Meiru sat together behind him since each row only held two. He yelled excitedly, throwing his hands in the air as it began. Meiru was laughing as the cart turned abruptly, tossing her to the side. Enzan merely held on to the handle bars, the corner of his mouth lifted in amusement.

Within the virtual world, the navis were in the same arrangements. Rockman had his eyes squeezed shut, letting out little yelps when the virtual cart was jostled. Roll squealed in delight at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach when there came a big drop. Blues had a similar expression as his Net Op, the slightest of smiles on his lips.

Time flew by, and Netto rushed the group from one ride to another. As they rode more and more of the carnival rides, Enzan and Blues began to loosen up, even letting out little shouts of anticipation if there was a particularily surprising turn or drop. By the time lunch rolled around, they were laughing and smiling just as much as the rest of the group.

The food area was crowded with people since it was already almost two. Because they didn't need to eat, the navis were sitting on a bench discussing which ride had been their favorite, while their Ops tried to find an open table.

"Netto, Enzan!" Meiru called from a couple feet away. "You guys order for me and I'll watch our table!"

Netto nodded in understanding. "What do you want to eat, Meiru-chan?"

"I'll have a turkey sandwich with some water." She answered before impatiently adding, "Now hurry! I'm hungry!"

He turned around, grumbling something along the lines of_ 'Now who's always focused on their stomach?' _Enzan only chuckled before following the boy to one of the food stands. They ordered quickly and made their way back through the crowd to the designated table.

Now with happy stomachs and newly refilled energy, the trio headed toward the game area. They 'oo-d' and 'ah-d' at all the different contests. One particular booth immediately caught the boys attention.

It was a shooting game in which players had a toy rifle that shot little darts at numbered targets. The goal was to shoot one or more of the 100, 200, and 300 point targets. 100 was a big target, 200 slightly smaller, and 300 was the smallest, making it the hardest. The higher number you score, the bigger the prize you get. Each player had different colored darts, and four tries. Navis took two of the shots, while their Ops would take the other two in order for everyone to play together. Netto and Rock were blue, Enzan and Blues had orange, and the girls were green.

"I'm gonna cream you, Enzan!" Netto arrogantly challenged.

"In your dreams, Hikari." The teen answered with a smirk. Meiru just watched with a smile, shaking her head at their competitive spirit.

Their navis were also in a heated debate. Rockman smugly pointed out that he was better than Blues with his buster, and the red navi growled back, stating that he was going to win. Roll laughed, eager to start the game.

They all took their places, holding the rifles up to their eyes. The boys narrowed their eyes in determination, knowing their pride was on the line. When the starting bell rang, darts flew. In a matter of seconds, the buzzer went off, signaling that everyone had used up their shots. The boys, along with their navis, eagerly scanned the targets, searching for their colors.

On the 100 target, there were two blue, and one orange. The 200 target had two orange and one blue. Everyones eyes shot to the final, and most important target. It had one blue, one orange, and... FOUR GREEN?

Meiru and Roll fist pumped the air and let out a shout of victory as the boys gaped with open mouths. How could they _both_ be beaten by girls so badly?

"B-But-"

"How-"

"I-I-"

"What?"

The boys and their navis sputtered in shock, watching as the two females each received huge, matching panda plushies.

"You guys should've known!" Meiru began with a smirk.

"Meiru and I are archers, which makes us great at precision!" A grinning Roll added.

Blues and Rock exchanged bewildered glances, before being snapped back to attention by the navi running the booth.

"Nice shot, ladies! Haven't seen someone shoot that well in a while!" He stated with a wink. "And you boys best be claiming your prize before she wins that from you too!"

Due to Meiru and Roll's persuasion, the boys all got smaller versions of the panda stuffed animal because it would just be 'so cute to all have matching prizes.' Plus, there wasn't really anything else that caught their attention.

The group moved on to different booths, and the guys soon regained their competitive spirit. Although, none of them underestimated the two girls again. A few minor prizes were won here and there before they decided to go back to the rides.

Soon, they had managed to go on each roller coaster at least twice! Currently, they were sitting in the 'Viking.' It was a large boat that swung back and forth, and even if it didn't look like all that much, it certainly tickled their tummies.

"Oh man," Netto started to say as the boat swung higher and higher. "I think that curry I had earlier is taking a trip back up my stomach."

Enzan, who was sitting across from the boy, jerked to the side, trying to get as much out of range as possible. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh no you don't, Hikari!" He shouted, the panic evident in his voice. "Stay away from me!"

"Hahaha!" The brunette erupted into laughter. "I was just kidding! Man, you should've seen the look on your face!"

The dual haired boy glared at him, trying to regain his dignity. "Meiru, will you please punch him for me?"

"With pleasure!" The girl replied as she slugged the teen in the shoulder.

"Hey!" He protested. "I already said double-teaming is unfair!"

The navis laughed at their Ops and quickly stepped off the now stopped ride. By now, it was around seven o'clock, and the sky was beginning to get dark. Netto informed them all that the carnival was best at night because of all the lights and music.

They continued to wander around, stopping here and there for a ride or a game. The attitude was much calmer, and more relaxed as they enjoyed the moment rather than running from one goal to another as they had during the day.

At ten, they were all tired, but happy. Deciding to end their day of fun, they went on one last ride. Meiru had insisted it was a classic, and the most entertaining at night, even if she_ was _the most tired out of all of them.

So here they were, seated in a little compartment with large, clear windows, otherwise known as the Ferris wheel. Their booth had already gone up and around several times, and now they were stopped at the top, overlooking the glowing city.

Enzan was sitting in the middle of the two of them, Netto on his left, and Meiru on his right. Somewhere around the third cycle, Meiru had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and by the fourth, Netto was leaning on him too.

The teen gazed at the city, musing at how tiny everything looked, yet how beautiful it seemed. He was glad that he had allowed these two to take him out today. It had been exciting, happy, and fun.

He moved his sight to the little black and white panda clutched in his hands. Sometime earlier in the day, they had all signed each others plushies. The boy read over the messages for what seemed like the fiftieth time today.

_Hi Enzan! I hope you're having a good day! I'm really glad you and Netto are my best friends. No matter what, it's going to stay that way forever. Don't work too hard! Love, Meiru :)_

_ Hey! Just wanted to say that you're awesome! We may not have started out the best of friends, but we definitely are now! Thanks for always sticking by my side! Your 'bestie,' Netto... P.S. I'll beat you next time we net battle, for sure! :D_

A smile graced his lips as he finished reading the notes. He really didn't deserve such dedicated friends. The Ferris wheel began to move again, stopping whenever it reached a certain interval. The silence in their booth was soothing, the only sound being the hushed breathing of his two companions.

Slowly but surely, the mix between the gentle rocking of the booth, and the rhythmic sounds of their breathing, Enzan began to lull to sleep. His head leaned against Meiru's for support, and his eyes closed for momentary rest.

He recalled the events of the day. For the first time in a while, he had been able to enjoy himself. Even if it was only one day, he would always treasure these memories. His grip on the little autographed panda loosened as he drifted further into pleasant dreams.

Blues, Rockman, and Roll watched their net Ops from an open link. Roll yawned and began to doze on Blues' shoulder much like her own Op was on Enzan's. Rock slumped awkwardly in his seat as sleep overtook him. The red raider gently pulled him until he was also leaning against his shoulder. They were almost an exact mirror of their human operators.

Blues, feeling rather exhausted himself, allowed his eyes to slide shut. He smiled softly as the last of his awareness slowly slipped away. "Goodnight... Enzan-sama..."


End file.
